Reala
Reala is the right-hand minion of the evil Wizeman and the secondary antagonist in the videogames NiGHTS into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. He was voiced by Casey Robertson. Biography Origin In addition to NiGHTS, he was a first-rank Nightmaren created to do Wizeman's bidding. Reala has a brutal and cruel nature, and is very loyal to his master and greatly feared his wrath. ''NiGHTS into Dreams'' Defaulted as the boss for Elliot Edwards's Stick Canyon dream, Reala was gifted with one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom-in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slang term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The player must paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two-player option in the Sega Saturn version of NiGHTS into Dreams, but it was taken out in the remake for the PlayStation 2. ''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'' In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but he appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS' identity to Helen. Reala was finally defeated by NiGHTS after he appeared in Bellbridge and tried to hurt both Will and Helen. Appearance Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game, Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond pattern on his chest. He was redesigned for Journey of Dreams; now sporting a mask called a Persona, which is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern, he wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves (the yellow is now the same color as his skin). Powers and Abilities Reala's powers are identical to those of NiGHTS; he can fly and create a vortex by flying in a circle. He is also a very skilled martial artist, much like NiGHTS is, and can perform various aerial acrobatics. Gallery Reala.jpg Trivia *Reala's name happens to be a pun on the word "real". *Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who has never met him. *If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell, Take The Snow Train, you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Reala, worked into the music score. *Reala is one of two characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game they appear in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is different with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). *It has been confirmed in an interview with Yuji Naka that the spoken words before Reala's fight are: "Bedishino NiGHTS" Which, according to Naka, means "Let's go, NiGHTS" in slang. This pronunciation caused a lot of confusion and speculation among English speaking audiences, especially the belief that he said "There is no NiGHTS!" or "That is not nice!", and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Naka. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Thought-Forms Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Contradictory Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creation Category:Male